The invention relates to a camshaft adjuster and a deep-drawing method for producing a seal cover for a camshaft adjuster.
From DE 10 2005 020 529 A1, a camshaft adjuster according to the class is already known with a seal cover, designated in that document as a side leg, which has an annular disk-shaped base body that contacts the rotor by via a seal surface and transitions into a tubular projection via a radius. In particular, in a seal surface with very small dimensions, the risk arises that the seal surface is reduced or even no longer present by a possibly larger radius caused by production inaccuracies. Therefore, the risk arises that the pressure can escape from the working chambers and the camshaft adjuster can no longer carry out its function without problems.